


Jojo's Pokemon Adventure

by zipper mom (byulbasolar)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Original Pokemon Region, Pokemon Journey, idk how to tag, me? writing something nice? impossible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulbasolar/pseuds/zipper%20mom
Summary: this is literally just a pokemon au don't look at me
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Jojo's Pokemon Adventure

“Mom! Ten more minutes, please!” 

“Get off your ass Josuke, you’ve been sitting there for the past twelve hours!”

Yeah, and I’ve hit an all-time high of 72 kills!”

“I don’t care, you can get more tomorrow! Pause it and go do something else for once!”

“You can’t pause a multiplayer game-”

“What did I just say about not caring?!”

“Mom pl-”

Josuke’s pleas were cut off by a loud static sound and silence. He looked up at his mother, who stood over him, arms crossed, the cord of the television in her right hand.

“My… My progress…”

“Doesn’t matter,” his mom finished for him. “You need to go do something. Make friends. Get slapped by some girl.”

“Other than you?” Josuke responded sarcastically, only to jump up and barely dodge a kick. “Mom!”

“Seriously Josuke, you haven’t left the house since school got out! When’s the last time you showered?”

After considering it for a moment, Josuke responded softly, “...yesterday.”

His mother groaned. “Go outside, please, you’re worrying me.” He looked her in the eye, searching for a hint of concern amongst the annoyance.

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll be back whenever,” Josuke grumbled, sulking to the door. Before his mother could say anything else, he slammed the door shut.

The air was unnaturally cold for the late afternoon of early June. Or was it still May? Despite him not wanting to admit it, Josuke’s mother was right: he hadn’t left the house since the end of his Sophomore year. 

In any case, it was cold and Josuke was immediately hit with boredom. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began to wander. Diamond Town was quiet as always, seeming almost surreal as if Josuke was walking through a painting. As he wandering, he noticed an aluminum can laying on the path before him. Josuke laughed a bit at the idea of trying to copy a stupid fictional cliche, but he still walked up to the can and kicked it. He followed its path and kicked it again. Huh, the action was oddly satisfying. It was pointless, but it almost made him feel as if he had a goal. “Alright, where’s the lifetime equivalent to this?” he joked to himself, and kicked the can once more, only to hear a startled bark come from the direction of his kick.

Josuke looked up to see an alarmed Stoutland and an equally alarmed boy. Both were looking at the can. “Ah sorry,” Josuke huffed, running to go collect his can. 

The boy looked up at him and chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. “Oh, you’re all good,” he responded, using his other hand to pet the Stoutland behind its ears. The pokemon responded by pressing its head against the boy’s abdomen. 

A small smile formed on Josuke’s face as he watched the boy and pokemon. “Thanks, I guess,” he said awkwardly. “I’m Josuke, by the way.”

The boy’s smile seemed to brighten, looking a bit relieved. Josuke guessed he was relieved he hadn’t had to introduce himself first. “I’m Koichi.”

“Nice to meet you Koichi. What grade are you in?” Josuke’s hands slid into the pockets of his blue jeans. 

“Just finished Sophomore year,” Koichi answered. 

Josuke’s mouth dropped. This child looked 12, not 16. “I- wh- really?”

The boy’s cheeks flushed a light pink. “Um, yeah…” He responded, rocking back and forth on his heels. He was clearly uncomfortable.

Upon realizing how awkward the boy looked at the sudden interrogation, Josuke’s cheeks also turned pink. “Huh, I did too. I’ve never seen you around,” He said, trying to play it off.

“Yeah, I moved here last month. I haven’t really made any friends.” The boy looked more and more embarrassed by the second. He cleared his throat. “Y’know, tomorrow I’ll be getting my own pokemon. I get to be a trainer!”

Josuke raised his eyebrows, curious. He looked down at the Stoutland, who was panting happily. “But you’ve got a pokemon right here.”

Koichi giggled. “I mean a pokemon that  _ only _ belongs to me. Police is my family’s pokemon. He’s technically my sister’s, but she never walks him.”

“Wait, how are you gonna get a pokemon? I don’t think Diamond Town has a pet shop.”

“There’s a professor in town. I think his name starts with a Y? Either way, he’s always giving out free pokemon, from what I hear.”

This piqued Josuke’s interest. He’d heard plenty about pokemon trainers. Apparently, it was common for (typically spoiled) kids, usually around the age of 11, to obtain a pokemon from the local professor and go on some journey. Josuke didn’t know the details. All he really knew was that his dad was a trainer or something. 

Come to think of it, his mom always seemed pretty interested in the idea of young trainers. In the past, Josuke would brush it off as a weird mom thing, but now that he thought about it, her behavior leaned toward… nagging? On one hand, her behavior always seemed the way, but as Josuke looked back at the times she’d brought it up, her voice had had a pushy hint to it as if she was suggesting something.

“Josuke?”

The teenager blinked, returning his focus to Koichi. “Yeah?”

“You kinda blanked for a minute. I was a little worried.”

Josuke formed an ‘o’ with his lips. “Sorry about that, I just realized something.” He let out a soft, awkward laugh. 

Koichi’s eyebrows raised. “What?”

“I’ve never really thought about it until now, but my mom has been suspiciously curious about how I feel about pokemon. I always figured it was because my dad’s some kind of trainer, but…” 

“You think she might want you to be a trainer too?”

Josuke shrugged. “I mean probably. She’s always been the type with high expectations.”

“You should talk to her about it. Maybe she doesn’t realize it,” Koichi suggested.

Josuke sighed as he watched Koichi scratch behind his Stoutland’s ears. The pokemon let out a huff in response, seemingly satisfied, and looked over to Josuke.  _ Cute, _ he observed, still watching as the animal wagged his tail happily.

He looked back up to Koichi and continued the conversation. “Yeah, probably. Honestly, now I kinda wanna talk to her about this whole pokemon trainer thing. The more I think about it, the more interested I get.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah man, it seems pretty cool. I guess I’ve just never really thought about it before.” Josuke shrugged, looking around. 

“Well, tomorrow you could meet me at the lab and we can get pokemon together!” Koichi reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. “If you give me your number I can text you the address.” He held out the device and Josuke took it.

“Yeah, that’d be great!” He responded and typed his number into a new contact. “I’ll let you know what my mom says as well.”

“Alright then! It’s getting late, but hopefully, I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Josuke!”

Josuke grinned. “Goodnight, Koichi!”


End file.
